La question qui ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit
by Kiba31
Summary: Shikamaru realise ses sentiments pour ino, mais c'est un peu trop tard.... shikaino


Peut-on être heureux aux côtés d'une femme ?

Chapitre 1

Peut-on être heureux au côté d'une femme ?

Cette fameuse question ne voulait pas quitter l'esprit de Shikamaru.

Il arrivait à l'adolescence, et quelques uns de ses copains sortaient déjà avec des filles. Ils disaient tous que c'était le bonheur. Comment peut-on être heureux aux côtés d'une femme ?

Prenons exemple sur Ino et Sakura. Elles s'adoraient avant, puis Sasuke Uchiwa se ramène, et là, c'est la guerre. Pour un mec, franchement !

En plus de ça, elles sont affreusement manipulatrices. Et collantes. Et hystériques. Et lourdes.

Bref, la même question revenait à chaque fois.

Déjà c'est difficile de supporter Ino, alors toute sa vie ! Avec une femme pire que Ino toute sa vie !

Shikamaru se sauva de ses pensées et se souvenu qu'il avait entrainement.

Chôji : Hé, Salut !

Shikamaru : 'lu. Encore en train de manger ?

Chôji : oui. C'est les meilleurs ramen à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Shikamaru : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Ino : Salut les gars. Chôji ! Encore en train de manger ?

Chôji : C'est les meilleurs ramen à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ino : Ce n'est pas une raison !

Shikamaru : J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Chôji : C'est mieux que de faire des stupides régimes !

Ino : Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va plaire aux filles !

Chôji : Tu perds ton temps. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va plaire à Sasuke.

Ino : Non, mais écoutez le ! Vraiment tu n'es qu'un gr…

Shikamaru : Ino, c'est le mot tabou !

Ino : Oui, pardon.

Asuma : Salut les jeunes ! En forme ?

Tous : Ouais.

Asuma : Alors c'est parti !

Après l'entrainement…

Asuma : C'était très bien. Bonne soirée ! J'ai rencart avec Kurenai, hé, hé, hé !

Ino : Bon, ben bonne chance alors !

Shikamaru : Dis, Chôji, comment on peut être heureux avec une femme ?

Chôji : Moi je suis heureux avec ma nourriture.

Shikamaru : Ce n'est pas la question. --

Ino : De quoi vous parlez ?

Shikamaru : De rien. (_Vaut mieux ne pas lui dire, elle se fâcherait.)_

Chôji : Shikamaru se demande comment on peut être heureux avec une femme.

Shikamaru : (_frappe Chôji) _Pauvre cretin !

Ino : Et bien, je suppose qu'il suffit de trouver la femme idéale, tu sais, quand on aime une fille, tout ses défauts te paraissent attendrissant.

Shikamaru : Ah. _(C'est bizarre elle s'énerve pas)_

Ino : Un couple c'est ce qui a de plus beau au monde. C'est deux personnes qui sont prête à tout sacrifier tout pour l'autre.

Chôji : Même la nourriture ?

Ino : Tout. Ils veulent passer leurs vie ensemble, et toujours regarder dans la même direction. Construire leur avenir ensemble, et toujours continuer à lutter ensemble.

Shikamaru : _(tête blasée) _Sérieux ?

Ino : Oui.

Chôji : Je dois y aller. C'est l'heure de manger !

Shikamaru : C'est toujours l'heure de manger avec toi.

Ino : A demain !

Shikamaru : Dis, Ino, Est-ce que toi t'aimerais vraiment passer ta vie avec Sasuke ?

Ino : Je me voie mal avec lui. Je suis fatiguée d'attendre, je préfère abandonner.

Shikamaru : Hein ?

Ino : Il ne sera jamais intéressé par moi, c'est évident. En restant fixé sur lui, je rate l'occasion d'être heureuse et de profiter de mon adolescence.

Shikamaru : T'as raison. En plus il est bizarre ce mec.

Ino : Oui. Je préfère me résigner et le laisser à Sakura.

Shikamaru : Sakura l'auras pas non plus. S'il a refusé à une jolie fille comme toi….

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! _(Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?)_

Ino : Hein ?

Shikamaru : ARGHHHHHH MAIS QUEL BOULEEEET !

Ino souris.

Ino : Merci, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je reçois des compliments.

Shikamaru : _(rouge tomate) _de rien.

Ino : _(lui fait une pichenette) _T'es mignon.

Shikamaru : _(Mais elle veut me tuer ou quoi ?) _Mais qu'est ce que t'as ce soir ?

Ino : Rien, ce soir j'ai juste pris conscience de certaines choses.

Shikamaru : GLOUPS

Ino : j'ai pris conscience du fait que j'aimais plus Sasuke, et puis j'ai pris conscience que….

Ino se rapprocha de Shikamaru.

Ino : Et puis j'ai pris conscience que…

Shikamaru : Gloups !

Ino : J'ai oublié de fermer ma boutique !

Shikamaru : Ah, ok. _(J'ai eu peur)_

Ino : J'y vais. Je vais me faire tuer par ma mère sinon.

Shikamaru : Ok. Dors bien !

Ino : Toi aussi.

Le lendemain…

Asuma : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Ino : Ca s'est bien passé le rendez-vous avec Kurenai ?

Asuma : _(rougit) _Heu, oui, mais ce n'est pas la question.

Shikamaru : Bon, pourquoi vous nous convoquez aussi tôt ?

Asuma : Parce que vous avez une mission de classe C.

Ino : C'est déjà pas mal.

Shikamaru : Tss…quelle galère…

Asuma : Allez, en route !

Plus tard…

Asuma : Bon, Je vais avec Chôji explorer la forêt. Ino, Shikamaru, vous irez par là, explorer la région pour voir s'il y a du danger.

Chôji : Pourquoi je suis le seul qui n'y va pas sans mon maitre ?

Asuma : Parce que Shikamaru et Ino ont des techniques qui sont sensés se combiner.

Ino : Et puis Shikamaru est passé moyenne classe !

Shikamaru : Grrr…

Asuma : Allez, c'est parti !

Ino : Allez, Shika, on se motiiiiive !

Shikamaru : Je suis siiiii motivé…

Ino : Allez, allez !

CRRR…

Shikamaru : T'as entendu ?

Ino : Non, quoi ?

CRR…

Shikamaru : ça la refait là.

Ino : hum…je vois…

Shikamaru : Il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes…

Ino : Tu as raison.

Chapitre 2

Chôji : J'ai faim…

Asuma : Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Bon on va demander à cette vieille femme si elle connait bien la région.

Chôji : Et si elle à quelque chose à manger.

Asuma : Heu, mamie ! Il y a des dangers par ici ?

Mamie : Non, mais vers la montagne, si.

Asuma : Oh non !

Chôji : Qui y a-t-il ?

Asuma : Shikamaru et Ino sont en danger !

Shikamaru : On a assez exploré là non ?

Ino : Non, on doit continuer jusqu'à la montagne.

Shikamaru : Ah, c'est chiant…

Ino : Allez, motivé !

Shikamaru : pff…

CRRRRRRRRR…

Shikamaru : Ino !

Ino : Oui, j'ai entendu…

CRRRRRRRRRRR…

Shikamaru : Met toi à l'abri !

Ino se pris un kunaï.

Ino : KYAAAA !

Shikamaru : Ino !

Ino : Aaah, j'ai mal…

Les bruits cessèrent.

Shikamaru : les bruits se sont calmés. Les assaillants sont sûrement cachés dans les arbres. Je te porte, on rentre au camp…

Ino : Oui.

Mamie : Des brigands sont cachés dans la montagne. Il essaye de parvenir au village. C'est pour cela que personne ne va jamais dans les montagnes. De tous ceux qui ont attaqués ces brigands, personne n'en est ressorti vivant.

Asuma : Ils courent un grave danger ! Il faut les rattraper !

Shikamaru : Ca va mieux Ino ?

Ino : Un peu mieux. Merci de me porter.

Shikamaru : De rien.

Shikamaru s'effondra par terre, mais en continuant à soutenir Ino.

Ino : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : aaah…

Ino : Répond moi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Ino remarqua que son coéquipier avait plein de shuriken plantés dans le dos.

Ino : Shikamaru !

Shikamaru : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, alors j'ai préféré encaisser les coups dans broncher, en espérant arriver au camp sans céder. Tu étais blessée, je n'allais pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

Voix : Que c'est mignon….

Ninja : C'est beau d'être jeune et insouciant…

Ino : Ordure ! C'est toi qui as blessé Shikamaru !

Ninja : Ouais. Et à présent je vais vous tuer…

Shikamaru : Ino !

Ino : Dans tes rêves !

Ino fonça vers son adversaire et se pris un coup de poing qui l'envoya cogner contre un arbre.

Ino saignait de la bouche.

Shikamaru : Enfoiré ! Tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Shikamaru allongea son ombre.

Ninja : Je…je ne peux plus bouger…

Shikamaru : Maintenant le coup de grâce…

Ninja : Je….

Shikamaru courra dans un sens, et le ninja fit de même, sauf que de son côté, il y avait un ravin…

Ninja : AAAAAH !

Shikamaru : Ca t'apprendra…

Ino : Hung…

Shikamaru : Ino !

Ino : Shikamaru, il à touché mes organes vitaux avec sa technique…

Shikamaru : Oh, non ! Attends je te porte…

Voix : Ce n'est pas fini, les morveux !

Shikamaru : Oh non !

Shinobi : Toi, tu as tué mon partenaire !

Shikamaru : Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

Shinobi : Tu va crever !

Shikamaru : Merde ! J'ai épuisé tout mon chakra !

Shinobi : Prends ça, avorton !

Il envoyé une charge de chakra hallucinante.

Shikamaru : aaah !

_C'est fini…_

Shikamaru : Tiens…je n'ai rien senti…

Ino s'était mise devant Shikamaru et avait pris le chakra à sa place.

Shikamaru : Ino !

Ino : Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette ordure tuer mon râleur préféré…

Ino esquissa un petit sourire, puis tomba lourdement au sol.

Shikamaru : Non !

Il se tourna vers le Shinobi hilare.

Shinobi : Quelle idiote. Comme en se sacrifiant, tu allais échapper à ton sort.

Shikamaru : ENFOIRE ! TU L'AS TUE !

Il se jeta sur le Shinobi, et le tua rageusement à coup de kunaï.

Shikamaru : Ino…tiens bon…

Il souleva la nuque d'Ino. Elle était froide. Affreusement froide.

Shikamaru : Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner maintenant ! Après tout les bons moments passés ensemble !

Shikamaru éclata en sanglot.

C'est la première fois depuis au moins 5 ans qu'il pleurait comme ça.

Shikamaru : Ino, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en prie !

Ino étais pâle. Et glacée. Et ensanglantée.

Shikamaru : Ino…

Il la serra dans ses bras.

Shikamaru : S'il te plait, reviens…

Asuma fut surpris de trouver Shikamaru en pleurs.

Asuma : Shikamaru…

Shikamaru : Ils l'ont tuée ! Ces enfoirés l'ont tuée !

Chôji se mit à son tour à pleurer.

Asuma devenu pâle.

Asuma : Elle ne peut pas mourir…c'est impossible…on retourne à Konoha, il faut l'hospitaliser d'urgence !

Chapitre 4

Infirmière : Jeune homme, vous ne pouvez pas rester là !

Shikamaru : La ferme ! Je fais ce que je veux !

Infirmière : Vous êtes bien impertinent !

Shikamaru : Cette fille…est ce que j'ai de plus cher…

Infirmière : Je comprends, mais…

Il tourna la tête vers l'infirmière.

Shikamaru : S'il vous plait…

Infirmière : Bon, d'accord, mais tu es conscient que je risque de me faire virer ?

Shikamaru : Oui, je sais, mais je tiens à elle plus que n'importe qui.

Infirmière : Bon. Je repasserais dans une heure…

Shikamaru : Merci de m'autoriser à rester.

Infirmière : Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un, rassure toi.

L'infirmière sortit.

Shikamaru : Ino, s'il te plait…

_Elle était si forte, si dynamique, même en hivers, j'avais l'impression voir un rayon de soleil…_

_Même quand j'avais envie de rien faire, un seul sourire d'elle suffisait pour me motiver._

_Pourquoi est-elle partie ?_

_Pourquoi c'est seulement quand on perd une personne que l'on s'aperçoit à quel point elle nous est chère ?_

_Pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que réalise que je t'aime, Ino ?_

Shikamaru : Reviens, s'il te plait, ou alors je veux mourir avec toi ! Si tu meurs, alors je me donnerais la mort ! Sans toi, la vie n'a plus d'intérêt.

Infirmière : C'est encore moi !

L'infirmière découvrit le jeune garçon endormis, des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues…

Les jours passèrent, tous les jours Shikamaru se rendait à l'hôpital.

« Infirmière ! Ino Yamanaka s'est réveillée ! »

Chapitre 5 

Shikamaru se rendit à l'hôpital, comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

Secrétaire : Vous êtes Shikamaru Nara ?

Shikamaru : Oui, c'est moi, que se passe t-il ?

Secrétaire : C'est au sujet d'Ino Yamanaka.

_OH NON ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas morte !_

Sans écouter la suite, il courut vers la chambre d'Ino.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas elle ! Pas Ino ! Non ! NON !_

Shikamaru : Ino !

Ino tourna la tête.

Ino : Hein ?

Shikamaru : Je…tu es réveillée ?

Ino : Oui. Pourquoi tu criais en fait ?

Shikamaru s'approcha de Ino et la pris dans ses bras.

Shikamaru : Idiote, j'ai cru que tu étais morte !

Ino étais agréablement surprise.

Ino : Heu, Shika, tu te sens bien ?

Shikamaru : Je t'aime Ino !

Ino : Hein ?

Ino rougit violemment.

Ino : Heu, je…

Shikamaru : Arg. J'aurais jamais du te le dire.

Ino : Et ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt que tu percutes !

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Ino empoigna son t-shirt, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa.

_Shikamaru, dans son for intérieur : GWAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGG !_

Ino : Et, heu, voilà.

Shikamaru : Ah, ben je ne m'y attendais pas.

Anonyme : KYAAAA !

Anonyme 2 : Mais tait toi on va se faire repérer, blaireau !

Shikamaru : Naruto, Kiba ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Naruto : Heu, je…

Kiba : Naruto, c'est toi qui as gaffé, c'est toi qui trouve une excuse.

Naruto : Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas Hinata ? J'aurais pu mater avec le byakûgan sans me faire choper !

Kiba : A propos d'Hinata, tu ne pourrais pas….

Naruto : La ferme ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Kiba : Bon, heu, on s'en va !

Ils partirent en courant.

Shikamaru : Mais quelle bande de boulets !

Ino : Allez, on va regarder les nuages ? Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Shikamaru : Allons-y.

Ino pris Shikamaru par la main. Elle l'emmena dans le parc de l'hôpital, ils se couchèrent au milieu du parc, et tous les malades les regardèrent comme si s'était des cas psychiatriques.

Ils étaient enlacés, tout les deux, au milieu du parc, ils avaient l'air stupide, bien sur, mais comme ils étaient ensemble, ils oubliaient tout.

Comment peut-on être heureux avec une femme ?

Shikamaru avait chassé cette question de son esprit.

Comment ne peut-on pas être heureux avec Ino ?

Cette question avait remplacé l'ancienne.


End file.
